muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 24 (1992-1993)
Sesame Street Season 24 aired from 1992 to 1993. Episodes 3006 - 3135 * Episode 3006 -- Grandma's Day * Episode 3007 -- Snuffy Is Not An Elephant * Episode 3008 -- Roxy Marie's Train Set/Grouch Explorers * Episode 3009 -- Elmo Keeps Saying No * Episode 3010 -- Cyranose DeBergerac Returns * Episode 3011 -- Baby Bear Learns Spanish * Episode 3012 -- Telly Is Followed By Two Triangles * Episode 3013 -- Elmo And Telly Play King * Episode 3014 -- Cleaners Come To Clean Up The Street * Episode 3015 -- Quiet And Loud/Baby Bear And Merry Play "Uh-Oh" * Episode 3016 -- You're A Cheese * Episode 3017 -- Mr. Quincy's 10 Second Toaster * Episode 3018 -- Goldilocks Is Absent From Day Care * Episode 3019 -- Telly And Rosita Plan To Play Baseball * Episode 3020 -- Elmo And Merry Surprise People * Episode 3021 -- The Count Gets The Counting Flu (Repeat) * Episode 3022 -- Grand High Triangle Lover Visits Telly (Repeat) * Episode 3023 -- Oscar's Mother "Drops" In To Visit (Repeat) * Episode 3024 -- Slimey And The Worm Scouts (Repeat) * Episode 3025 -- Tim Robbins In Prairie Dawn's Pageant (Repeat) * Episode 3026 -- Hurricane On Sesame Street 1992 * Episode 3027 -- The Little Old Lady In The Show In Big Bird's Nest * Episode 3028 -- Elmo Thinks About The Letter Z" * Episode 3029 -- ''Oscar Gives Gordon A Ride To The Basketball Game * Episode 3030 -- Oscar Loses His Voice * Episode 3031 -- Telly Does Everything Bob Does (Repeat) * Episode 3032 -- Wolfgang Wants To Eat Luis's Fish * Episode 3033 -- Maria Tries To Do The Laundry (Repeat) * Episode 3034 -- Oscar Reads The Story Of Grouchelot * Episode 3035 -- Elmo's Imagination Hat * Episode 3036 -- Savion Tap Dances For Prairie Dawn (Repeat) * Episode 3037 -- The Home Game * Episode 3038 -- Chicago The Lion Feels Sad/"Pineapple Dentist" * Episode 3039 -- Everyone Remembers Times They Were Sad (Repeat) * Episode 3040 -- Sir John Feelgood Comes To Sesame Street * Episode 3041 -- Big Bird's Feather Duster Dream * Episode 3042 -- A Sax Playing Fox Visits * Episode 3043 -- Adventures * Episode 3044 -- Telly And Merry Do Things With The Word "Bread" * Episode 3045 -- Maria's Friend Visits * Episode 3046 -- Elmo And The Beanstalk (Repeat) * Episode 3050 -- Noel Cowherd Visits * Episode 3057 -- Mother Goose Comes To Sesame Street * Episode 3058 -- Telly Pretends To Be Triangle Guy * Episode 3059 -- Natasha Can't Fall Asleep * Episode 3060 -- Greaser Tooth Fairy/Savion Falls In Birdland * Episode 3061 -- Worm Winter Games * Episode 3062 -- Big Bird's Western Dream * Episode 3063 -- Hooper's Runs Out Of Fruits And Vegetables * Episode 3064 -- Prairie Gets Followed By Sheep * Episode 3065 -- Telly Goes Fishing * Episode 3066 -- Maria And Luis Have Company Over * Episode 3067 -- The City Helper's Surprise Prize (Repeat) * Episode 3068 -- Maria's Mother Visits * Episode 3069 -- Pirates Come To Sesame Street * Episode 3070 -- Snuffy Wants To Go To College With Savion * Episode 3071 -- Davey And Joey Monkey Debut * Episode 3072 -- Monty Keeps Saying "Nothing" * Episode 3073 -- ''Goldilocks Beats Baby Bear * Episode 3074 -- Merry Pretends To Be "Merry The Telephone" * Episode 3075 -- ''Special Delivery For Mumford * Episode 3076 -- Humpty Dumpty Sits On Different Things * Episode 3079 -- Prairie Dawn Feels Sad * Episode 3080 -- Elmo's New Bookshelf/Mumford Makes Everything Backwards * Episode 3081 -- Bob Reads To Telly/Oscar's Jalopy Memories * Episode 3083 -- "Love" Sneaks Up On Oscar * Episode 3084 -- Indoor Picnic * Episode 3085 -- Oscar Wants To Go To Sleep * Episode 3086 -- Sir John Feelgood Teaches How To Pretend * Episode 3087 -- The Word "Original" * Episode 3088 -- Prairie's "B" Pageant * Episode 3089 -- Puerto Rican Musicians Visit * Episode 3090 -- The Count Counts Raindrops/Elmo Hooked On Letter C * Episode 3091 -- Monty's Penguin School * Episode 3092 -- The Game Game * Episode 3093 -- Honey I Shrunk The Snuffleupaguses * Episode 3096 -- Telly Breaks His Arm * Episode 3097 -- Telly Visits For A Check-up * Episode 3105 -- Telly Dresses As Mr. Handford's Father * Episode 3108 -- Savion's Magic Circle * Episode 3109 -- Telly Gets The Broken-Arm Blues * Episode 3110 -- Baby Bear Wants To Learn To Play Music * Episode 3111 -- Linda's Story About Barkley * Episode 3112 -- Oscar Wants To Sign Telly's Cast * Episode 3113 -- Telly Gets His Cast Removed * Episode 3114 -- Telly Is Afraid To Play After His Arm * Episode 3117 -- Placido Flamingo's Animal Opera (Repeat) * Episode 3119 -- Prunella The Grouch Visits * Episode 3120 -- Sally Messy Yuckyael * Episode 3121 -- Dan The Clarinet Player Learns To Read (Repeat) * Episode 3122 -- Super Nanny * Episode 3123 -- Adventures Of SuperWorm And Slimey * Episode 3129 -- Adventures Of Nora And Nick Chicken * Episode 3130 -- Oscar's Jalopy Plot * Episode 3132 -- Pirate Edna * Episode 3133 -- A Grouch Joins Lillian's Day Care * Episode 3134 -- Grand Reopening Of Hooper's Store (Repeat) * Episode 3135 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Go On An Adventure Notes *Starting with this season, the opening sequence has changed from the standard footage of kids playing, to an upbeat, colorful sequence with a calypso version of the theme, and more Muppets in it. This was the first season taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York. See also :Season 23 (1991-1992) :Season 25 (1993-1994) 24